


Things We Lost in the Fire

by Kaiyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I was the match and you were the rock - maybe we started this fire? (Loki/Thor vid.)





	Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille


End file.
